


Todd

by sleepyowlet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is much about Wraith you do not know..."</p>
<p>I think the dark, mottled paper fits the Wraith quite well, so I'm rather content with how it turned out.</p>
<p>White chalks on paper. Obviously photographed with my silly little camera; I decided to leave the photo as it is, weirdly enough it looks better like this than when I tried to crop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todd




End file.
